Jealousy
by crystalblue19
Summary: He watched as her traitorous hands slid down his chest, lips moving as soft spoken words escaped them. And if Zim's eyes weren't deceiving him, he could have sworn that he saw her amber eyes flick over to his own, a small, amused smirk pulled across her perfect lips as she turned back to the other male. ZaGr


**This is a birthday present fic for NecromancerLuna, Happy Birthday NecromancerLuna! :D**

**xXx**

He spotted her through the swarm of students, stopping in his tracks, lavender eyes narrowed as he glared at the pair ahead of him.

She had the other male pressed against the locker as she leaned against him. He watched as her traitorous hands slid down his chest, lips moving as soft spoken words escaped them. The male's sky blue eyes was focused entirely on her taking no notice of the students around them as he lifted a hand to brush her hair from her face.

And if Zim's eyes weren't deceiving him, he could have sworn that he saw her amber eyes flick from the blue eyes to lock with his own lavender ones a small, amused smirk pulling across her lips as she turned back to the male before her and leaned up to push her lips against his, her slim fingers sliding back up his chest, past his neck to toy with the single golden hoop in his ear.

Zim sneered as he watched the blue eyed male's hands slip around her waist to hold her against him, it was obvious to Zim that she was clearly taking advantage of the boy's feelings for her just to piss him off.

Soon, the halls started emptying out as students moved onto their next class, the bell rang and he continued to watch as the two separated, only for Gaz to grab the male's wrist and pull him towards a janitors closet. His teeth gritted together as she turned towards him to send him a teasing wink before shutting the door, locking the two away from his angry gaze.

A growl escaped the back of his throat as his hands balled into fists. His lavender eyes slid close as he took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. He opened his eyes once he managed to accomplish that and stalked off to his class, deciding that he'll need to remind Gaz just who she belongs to.

**xXx**

Gaz was walking home from Skool when she suddenly felt a hand grab her arm and drag her into an abandoned alleyway.

She grunted as she was shoved roughly against the brick wall, the back of her head colliding painfully with it.

"Who the fu-" She started, once she collected herself and snapped her eyes open to glare up at her harasser only to find ruby eyes glaring back down at her.

"Oh," she smirked. "It's just you." Gaz stated, taking a brief moment to look over the Irken's appearance, noticing that he took off his contact lenses but kept the wig on.

His hands tightened on her arms as he leaned in close to her face. "I saw you earlier with _him_ again." He growled.

Gaz's smirk widened. "What's the matter, you got a problem with who I play with?"

"Yes, I do have a problem with it. You belong to ZIM, little Gaz. No one is allowed to touch you except me." He hissed venomously.

She frowned and shook his hands off her arms. "Who I let touch me is none of your business."

Cupping her chin in his gloved hand, he lifted her face up towards his. "You will not allow anyone else to touch you, do you understand me?"

An aggravated sound escaped her throat as she threw a fist forward towards his face. She heard a few metal clicks and within seconds she found her hands pinned above her head by the metallic legs of Zim's PAK.

"I can let whoever I want touch me, you don't own me." She snarled, struggling to break out of the metals iron grip.

Zim lowered his head to her neck and let out a low growl, his hot breath blowing against her sensitive skin, causing goosebumps to rise. He brought his head back up and grinned at her. "Fine," he pushed his lips briefly against hers. "You can let him touch you, but."

He shoved his lips completely over hers, his hand gripped her chin tightly, holding her head still as he claimed her mouth. Gaz gasped quietly when his sharp teeth nipped her lip and felt his segmented tongue slip into her mouth, literally stealing the breath out of her as his tongue wrapped around hers before traveling throughout the cavern of her mouth.

Finally, once he was finished with his exploration of her mouth, Zim pulled away, leaving a blushing, out of breath Gaz leaning against the wall. He sent her a smug grin. "But, he can't leave you breathless like I can."

He lowered his head to nibble her earlobe as his hand slipped down to rub her thigh. She felt the cool metal of another leg slip under her shirt to rub against the heated skin of her waist as his hand moved down her thigh to the back of her knee, lifting her leg up and forcing it around his waist.

She jumped when she felt metal scrape against her leg as it made its way up until it reached the junction between her thighs under her skirt. It rubbed slowly against her clothed sex until she was soaking, she sucked in a sharp breath when it managed to work its way beneath her underwear to press against her aching folds, moving agonizingly slow against her aching slit causing her to grit her teeth at the building pleasure. "he can't pleasure you like I can."

Zim removed the metallic appendage from her area and immediately replaced them with his fingers, brushing them teasingly against her folds as his other hand slithered under her shirt and bra to palm her breast, squeezing the soft flesh.

His fingers traced her entrance as his other hand toyed with her nipple, he moved his finger up to press against her pearl. His tongue slipped across his lips as he watched her face twist up in pleasure, her breathing picking up with each movement of his talented fingers.

He abruptly yanked his hand away from her as he pulled out his hardened member, the metallic legs that weren't holding her hands down moved to grab her legs, holding her up for him as he tugged her underwear to the side, his other hand guiding his member to her soaking entrance.

He nudged the head against her entrance as his ruby eyes glanced up at her. "And he most definitely can't make you scream like I can." He gloated, shoving himself deep inside her, one of his hands quickly moving up to muffle her scream of pleasure as he jerked his hips toward hers.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he gave a few short, jerky thrusts until he got used to the feel of her moist walls hugging him tightly again. His hand gripped her breast tightly, claws digging into the soft flesh until she groaned against his hand, biting down hard on the leather protected hand until he let go with a hiss.

He played with her breast gently, using his finger to tilt her chin up, the Irken sealed his lips to the human's as he started to pick up a comfortable pace causing the violet haired girl to moan between their locked lips.

Grinning, Zim pulled his head away from Gaz and deciding to torture the human, thrust his hips languidly. He chuckled lowly as he watched her writhe helplessly against him, grinding her hips forward, desperately urging him to move faster.

He was going to keep moving slow just to torture her, that is, until she looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, the amber orbs glazed over in lust as she gazed up at him, her cheeks tinted a light pink as her glistening lips slowly parted. "Zim." She whispered, her teeth latching onto her lower lip as she pressed her hips forward.

Zim automatically threw out the idea of torturing the beautiful human as his hands moved down to hold her hips tightly as he gave a rough thrust into her petite body watching as she threw her head back against the brick wall and let out a satisfied groan.

Her body bounced continuously against his as he picked up the speed, thrusting into her at a frenzied pace. He pushed her body hard against the wall, she knew her back would be scratched up and sore later, but right at that moment she couldn't even feel the pain with all the pleasure that was shooting through her entire body.

Gaz growled loudly when she felt the Irken suddenly pull out of her, only to drop her back onto her feet and spin her around to face the wall, he bent her over and forced her to brace the wall with her hands as he gripped her hips and shoved himself back inside her.

He leaned over and pressed his chest against her back as he breathed raggedly into her ear, his gloved hands sliding up to grip her bouncing breasts as he slammed continuously into her tight hole, tearing loud, pleasured moans from her throat, causing Zim to wonder uncaringly if anyone was able to hear them.

He slid his tongue along her neck before latching his zipper shaped teeth onto the patch of skin, Gaz mewled and pushed her hips back against him.

He groaned, pounding into her aching hole until she was a mewling, writhing mess below him. One of the metal legs slithered down along her waist until it pushed roughly against her swollen pearl, making her cry out loudly as her inner walls spasmed erratically around his still furiously pumping shaft.

His hands clawed her breasts roughly until he couldn't take it anymore and let out a husky groan as he spilled himself inside her, listening to Gaz moan at the warm liquid inside her.

Slowly, he separated from her and leaned against the wall opposite from her. Gaz turned towards him and leaned against the wall.

"Zim." She muttered between breaths.

"Hmm?" He took in a deep breath and fixed his pants before looking up at her to see a small smirk on her face.

"I didn't fuck him." She told him, fixing her shirt.

Zim's face contorted into a confused expression. "But you two went into the janitors closet.."

Gaz shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, but we only made out, I only brought him into the closet to make you _think_ we had sex."

Zim glared at her, but at the same time felt relief that she never had sex with the other male. "Why would you do that?"

"To fuck with you," Gaz chuckled. "But also because I like seeing you let out your possessive side."

Zim sighed and pulled out his contact lenses to slip them back on. "Little Gaz...you're evil."

"I know."

**xXx**

**Yay for lame endings! :D And the other guy Gaz was with is an actual character from the show, but only NecromancerLuna knows who he is, it should be pretty obvious who he is, I just made him a few more years younger than he is. xD**

**Anways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
